The Scientist
by hablando-sola
Summary: Brittana and Bechloe crossover. Will focus mainly on Bechloe.
1. Chapter 1

Santana's POV:

You always thought of yourself as a city girl. You just like how everything is always moving, cars, people, billboards, everything. You like how people are minding their own business, just doing their thing. They always seem so busy, some in a rush, some walking on sunshine for unknown reasons to you but you like the dynamic of it. You like everything so much that you can't really understand why you feel so _lost_. You have ambition, that's why you moved to LA and you are going to work your ass off to get what you want. But the thing is, when you got on that plane you were so sure of what you wanted, to pursue your dreams as an actress and singer, to be…

"Sorry I am so late, or am I early? I don't really know but I'm sorry anyways" says the girl in a rush while grabbing a seat in front of you. She interrupted your train of thought and you couldn't be gladder because you don't really know where that was going or where did it come from. The girl is in fact late but you don't really care, you're just glad to see her. You used to wait an hour and a half for your dinner at that Italian restaurant back home but you secretly loved it as it was merely an excuse to stare at those bright blue eyes that, most of the time, sat a booth away from you. Difference is, right now, they're staring right back at you.

"It's okay Britt, I know how busy you've been lately" you say and you try to hide the bitterness behind it because honestly you don't know where that came from. You weren't lying to yourself, you really don't care that she's late, but perhaps you _do_ care about the fact that she has been late to your daily meetings _all week_. But you do understand that the girl is enrolled in one of the best dance academies in LA and with that comes sacrifices and responsibilities.

"I'm really sorry San" says the girl who knows you better than anyone and exactly because of that, she's reading you and you can already see her face dropping. You won't let it happen, you really are glad to see her and she got here, just to be with you, that's what matters.

"How was school today?" you ask her enthusiastically.

"Awesome. We are learning this new choreography that is so Britney meets Gaga. I think Kurt would've loved it. Anyways, my friend is having a hard time with it so I stayed with her after class to help her out and in return she promised she would sing a concert to Lord Tubbington the fourth" says the girl in front of you with that glow she gets when she's talking about things that make her happy like dancing and her cat Lord Tubbington. But you can't help but shift inside at the mention of _that_ friend. Brittany has been mentioning her all week and she always has that smile on when she's talking about things that involve her. Of course, that gorgeous smile is not the problem. The friend, well you're not sure you can say the same.

"Why would you want that girl to sing a concert to Lord Tubbington?" you ask even though you know it's not a good idea to get into it.

"Because she has a beautiful voice and Lord Tubbington likes beautiful things" is her reply and you recall that it was not a good idea to get into the topic but you definitely weren't expecting to hear those words coming out of Brittany's mouth. You know you have no right to be jealous but you are. You feel your instincts burning up. How are you supposed to sit in front of the girl that you have loved _forever_ and listen to her go on and on about someone else and in top of that call that someone beautiful. Right. In. Your. Face. You know there's only one thing to do.

"So, when will I get to meet your new _friend_?" you say relaxed and casual, as if you weren't just now having a mental rage attack. But you really want to behave. The last thing you want is to lose Brittany, _again_. You are not planning on using your tactics to scare the girl away from Brittany just like you've done with basically everyone that gets too close to her. You just want to meet the girl and see what she's up to because Brittany is so pure that you live in fear of someone hurting her. Not in your watch they won't.

"Well, in fact we have plans tonight" says Brittany and you swear you can hear your vein popping out.

"Tonight? Where to?" you say and this time you really have to focus to maintain that relaxed tone.

"You know that karaoke bar just in front of the academy…"

"Perfect. I'll be there" you interrupt because if you don't make an exit soon, you probably will go on a rant about how you don't want Brittany to go out with someone else. Someone that isn't you.

"Oh, and I'll bring someone. If that's not a problem with you" you say and you instantly regret it. Your last hope is that the girl in front of you shows you some mercy and tells you that is _not_ okay to bring someone. But you know her better than that, she's too pure to understand that you just tried a very, extremely weak move to make her jealous.

"Of course. Uhh. Soooo excited. Can't wait. I'll go home to get ready and I'll text my friend that you will be joining us" and with that Brittany stands up, gives you a kiss in the cheek and leaves basically skipping out of the coffee shop.

As you sit in the cab you just got on to get to your apartment you realize you have no idea who you're going to bring and why you tried to pull that move anyways. You recognize it was your instincts kicking in, the old you making its way onto your head once again. But you're not that manipulative insecure girl anymore.

As you enter your apartment and let the sigh in, you realize you just found the answer you were looking for. Your roommate is sitting in the couch with her headphones, she looks focused, calm and has no idea about what you're about to get her into. No, you're not that manipulative bitch anymore but you sure wouldn't know what to do if things don't go your way tonight and in fact you end up third wheeling the love of your life and her brand new girlfriend.

"Beca" you say as you kick out your shoes and take a seat in front of the girl.

"Beca" you try one more time aaaand… still no answer.

"ALT MIDGET" you yell this time.

"Jesus Christ, dude, why are you yelling and how long have you been sitting there?" Beca says a little too loud maybe because she must be going deaf with those huge earphones in her ears all the time or maybe because she wanted to return the gesture. Maybe a little bit of both.

"Chill, I just got here. And do you think I like to yell? But what am I supposed to do if you're always in that little mixing world of yours and can't hear shit. You know, I'm pretty sure I could make millions creating a new smurf based on you. Tiny and grumpy. Always escaping to a little utopia where he can create his mixes and save the world. With big ass headphones and shit"

"Please, don't be pretending like you don't like to yell. And if you do, in fact make millions out of that I will sue the fuck out of you for copy rights or unauthorized use of information or some other shit like that and then we will both be millionaires" Beca answers as she grabs an energy drink from the fridge and sits right in the spot she was before, minus the laptop and headphones.

"You got me. Yelling at people is actually one of my best abilities" you say and the brunette in front of you just shrugs in agreement. You think about the first time you had an interaction with Beca. You both had your own walls up beyond the roof and every single thing the other did, was a detonator. You couldn't stand her but you had realized a while ago that it was because the girl is so much like you. She says what she wants to say, whenever she wants to say it and you admire that. You two don't do small talk, you spend most of your time together cursing at each other and making fun of the other. It's a very relaxing dynamic for you. It feels comfortable, like you can always be yourself around her just as she is exactly who she is around you. These are some of the main reasons why she has become your closest and only friend, besides Brittany, here in LA. And that it's why you don't hesitate to ask her to go with you tonight.

"Look, I have this thing tonight…"

"A Brittany thing I suppose" she interrupts with a knowing smile, almost a smirk.

"Touché" you respond.

"Aaaand you're telling me this, why?" she asks eagerly.

"Because I need you to come with me" you respond.

"Wow, dude. I'm flattered, really, but threesomes aren't my kind of thing" she responds while faking to be insulted.

"You fucking midget. It's not for that. And, not at all the point but what are you? You fucking smurf. Threesomes are everyone's thing" you throw her.

"What do you need me for then?" she asks as she sips down the last of her beverage.

"Brittany has this new fucking friend that she won't shut up about and I'm just _dying_ to meet her. But I can't go alone and look like a fucking loser who isn't over her ex. That would be like handing Brittany in a fucking silver plate to the bitch"

"Mhmm. Let me guess. You want me to go with you and pretend to be your friend and stand by your side all night long looking like a fucking stranded puppy. No thanks, I'll pass" she responds as she grabs her laptop to put it in her lap.

"You _are_ my friend you bitch. What I may need you to pretend is to be a little more than that. But not too much. The last thing I want is for Brittany to think I have a thing for you" you say.

"Oh, so not only you want me to be miserable but you also want me to pretend to have a thing for you just so you can reject me. That sounds so fucking tempting. Can't wait" Beca says nonchalant while her eyes are glued to the laptop screen.

"Do this for me and I'll owe you one, a big one. And I don't owe many people favors" I plead, not remembering the last time I actually asked someone for help. I only ask for help from people who I trust and that list is very, very limited. Beca now looks at me with an interrogating look as if she's trying to read me and think about her answer at the same time.

"Ugh. What time?" she responds as she rolls her eyes.

"I think around eight would be fine" I answer.

"Fine. But just to be clear. This won't be one of those things where girl has to pretend to date girl for one night and they have such a great time that they suddenly realize they had been in love all alone and they live happily ever after, or at least as long as the credits roll, which is basically forever. That will never happen. I fucking hate you" she says to me and then she's pulling her headphones from her neck to her ears back again.

"So much for 'I hate teenage movies' you fucking hypocrite, I know what you're up to. And chill, alt girls aren't my type" you say although you're not sure if the girl in front of you is listening. You stand up to go to your room. As you're walking by the hall you hear Beca's voice distant but clear.

"Oh, and by the way. You _are_ a fucking looser who isn't over her ex"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** If you're reading this, you somehow managed to get through the first chapter, so thank you. This is my first fic so forgive me if I make some kind of amateur mistakes or something. Another thing I would like to point out is that English is NOT my first language so I'm trying my best not to mess up, but alas, if I do, please forgive me.

I love Bechloe and I love Brittana so I decided to try this. If you have any suggestions or reactions about the story, please, feel free to comment below, I assure you that I will read it. Thank you again. I hope you can enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing about these beautiful characters.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these amazing characters. The song feautured in the chapter is "The Scientist" by Coldplay.

Chapter 2: Maybe

 **Beca's POV**

You still can't believe you're doing this. If you're bad at real flirting you can only imagine how awful you're going to be at fake flirting with the girl in front of you who's currently chocking down a tequila shot. You look around just to see how much this place sucks but, to your surprise, it's actually not _that_ bad. Not that you're going to actually let anyone notice that you kind of like a place where people come just to _socialize_. You can blame it on the alcohol though. Santana has been drowning both you and herself in tequila and basically anything that the bartender serves in a shot glass. You are pretty sure that Santana is going to make you drink all the alcohol you can take. She noticed a few months ago that drinking is the only thing that makes you go loose. You don't really mind. If you're going to survive this, it better be wasted so you can't remember a thing tomorrow. Besides, you really want to help your roommate and you don't think you're going to be of much use sober. Not that you're going to be of use whatsoever.

You try to remember when was the last time you were in a place like this. It was probably around your time in Barden when the Bellas used to drag you to all kinds of crazy places. You start to feel a little melancholic, not that you will ever admit out loud the fact that you would willingly go to any party, or even strip club, just to spend five more minutes with the Bellas.

"So, where's Brittany?" You ask, but you don't think Santana's paying attention. She's focused on whatever or whomever she's texting on her phone.

"Oh, shit. She just texted me that they are running late. Apparently, they got _distracted_ while doing each other make ups. _What the actual fuck."_ Santana says, empathizing that last sentence with her trademark snarky attitude. You think she's about to lose it.

"Okay, chill dude. I don't think it's as bad as it sounds. Otherwise, she wouldn't have texted _that_. She would've made up some other excuse. I think." You say to try to calm her down.

"I know Britt, if they were having sex or something like that, she would've just told me. That's how pure and sincere she is." Santana says but you can still notice disappointment in her voice.

"So, you have no reason to go all Vendetta on that girl the minute she sets foot here. Get yourself together dude. They'll be here any minute now and we have to be ready if you want your epic not-so-logical plan to work" you say and surprisingly you feel less anxious at the fact that you're about to be in the middle of a very awkward situation. Yep, you're drunk.

"I will take that as your plead for another round. So, yes sir! Más tequila coming up." Santana says and with that she leaves for the bar so you have no time to say that you think you've had enough. If you are not drunk right now, you'll definitely be after those shots.

You sit there patiently waiting for Santana to come back. You let the music fill your ears and mind for a second before methodically judging every decision that the DJ has made with the tunes. You think it's not _that_ bad, but you know you can do so much better. You feel a sense of calmness and you realize that you're having a good time. You have to thank Santana for that. Not that you're actually going to thank her. You're just admitting to yourself the fact that for the first time in a long time, you feel kind of good, or at least, not _that_ bad.

"Guess who's back bitch" Santana practically yells while putting _four_ shot glasses in the table in front of you.

"No, no way. I want to walk away from here with some dignity left you know" you say to her and she gives you _that_ look, the one that tells you that you are _absolutely_ drinking those tequila shots, because Santana is like that, she usually gets what she wants, one way or another. You're not one to be bossed around easily. In fact, going against the flow is exactly one of your most well-known features. You can use Aubrey Posen as a reference for that one. But the thing is, something about Santana makes you cave in. Maybe it's because you two are so alike that she gets you in ways that not so many people can, and you get her the same way. You know that she's bossy and even arrogant at times and she pushes you, oh how she pushes you… but at the same time you feel like she's never going to push hard enough for you to fall. You feel at ease with her, even when most people should feel intimidated because it's Santana we're talking about. You don't see her for what she wants to appear as. You see her for what she is, for who she is behind all those walls because you've _been_ her. You know what is like to live your life slamming doors just to keep people at a safe distance.

"Oh, come on. Don't be a pussy. You drink two, I drink two and we'll be happy bitches" she says as she takes one of the shot glasses in her hand. She drinks it like it's water. You feel sudden admiration for the girl. You can't help but to copy her action.

"There you go Mitchell, I knew you had it in you" says Santana with a wide grin.

"So, since my magnificent plan has suffered a slightly inconvenience of time. Let's put this minutes to a good use. Tell me Ms. Mitchell, what's _your_ story?" says Santana with that goofy grin still on. Proof enough of the alcohol reaching her head.

"Oh, you getting sentimental on me bitch? Now you wanna do _girl_ talk? You're definitely losing rep points for that" I reply as I find myself smiling too.

"Say all you want but all I'm seeing is _you_ evading _my_ question. So, start talking mamasita" she says.

"You already know the basics. Graduated college. Moved to LA. I'm into music. I-"

"No, see I already know that. What I want to know is what happened _before_ you graduated college and moved to LA. I want to know what you're running from" Santana interrupted.

"I'm not running from anything" I'm quick to reply because I don't really see where this is going. Or maybe I don't want to know. Whatever.

"Oh, so it's a _someone_ " Santana says with an exciting look on her face. Like she's about to discover something very amusing.

"No, I didn't… run. I mean, no. There's no one" is my reply but I can see that Santana is not satisfied with my answer and neither am I. There was no running. I came here to follow my dreams and that kind of thing always comes with a cost. So yeah, I left people behind. Everyone does at some point.

"Look, I get it. You came here to follow your dreams, to be the next big thing. Guess what? I did the same and I could bet that half of the population of this city is here doing exactly that. And by doing that, we always leave something or someone behind. You know exactly who I left behind and now I'm doing everything that I can to get her back" says Santana and I can notice a change in the air. The conversation turned serious, somehow.

"My point is, people like you and me, we just don't leave things behind, we _run_ from them" and with that she looks like she's finished talking and it's my turn. I can feel a knot in my throat that I just realized was there since Santana mentioned the word _run_. Because suddenly everything made sense and I had an answer to her question. I was not expecting to have this kind of realization tonight, while drinking tequilas with my barely sober roommate in a semi-crowded karaoke bar.

"Chloe" is all I can manage to say. It came out of me both as a blurt and a whisper. More to myself than as a reply to the girl currently looking at me with a satisfied grin because she has me exactly where she wanted. I feel like every ounce of pain that I felt the last time I saw the current subject of my thoughts, is back, hitting me hard, like no time has passed at all. It's not like the pain ever left, it's just that I'm feeling it more vivid. Because suddenly I feel guilty and broken again all at once.

"That's what I thought. So, how did it end?" asks Santana looking at me like she's trying to figure me out.

"That's the thing dude. It didn't. It never even started" I say and I can't help but laugh at that. I don't really know if I'm laughing because I find it ironically funny or because I'm drunk. Maybe a little bit of both. There's another feeling though, and as I feel my body burning up, I know it's rage. Not towards the girl in front of me, not towards the girl I left behind, but towards myself.

"Ouch. I tend to think that those are the ones that hurt the most. Soo many 'what if's'…" Santana says and I can't help but agree.

Santana stays quiet for a while. I don't know if she's doing it intentionally to give me some time to recover from my sudden realization or because she's thinking of other ways to discover what she wants to know. Either way, it's appreciated. I'm not mad that she brought this up but it reminded me that maybe there are wounds that will never heal. Ten minutes ago, I was feeling like finally, maybe, after all this time, I was over _that_. But who am I kidding. I don't think I'll ever be over the fact that after all the progress I had made, after all the effort that I put in letting people in, I just ran like a little bitch. It's not like I should've stayed. My goal was LA, still is. But maybe, I could've done things a different way. Maybe I should've said something. Maybe I should've kept in touch. Maybe I didn't had to shut down people that cared so much about me, people that I still care about even when they probably forgot all about me.

"Last question on the test. Answer right and you get a B minus" says Santana jokingly.

"Shoot away" I say.

"What's your biggest regret?" she asks.

"What's yours?" I ask defensively. Not because it bothers me that she asked, but because I feel like I might be too drunk to answer without pouring my heart out with a list of the things that I was just thinking about. I hate this kind of drunk where all I do is think about how miserable my life decisions have been.

"Breaking Brittany's heart" she replies sincerely. And I can't help but feel like she deserves an honest answer too.

"Wow, dude. You have a heart" I say jokingly because that's what you do when someone talks about feelings. Make a joke, pray you make them laugh and turn the other way.

"Bitch" she says almost giggling. And I can't help but think that I like Santana this way. I mean, I find hilarious her sarcasm and cockiness. But there's something about this side of her. Seeing her relaxed and laughing and talking about feelings. It's something I would never thought I'd see because I know that it's something she usually doesn't show and I'm just glad that we are in a phase on our friendship in which… You know what. Stop that train of thought. What is wrong with me tonight? Fucking tequila.

"I'm full of regrets you know… but I think my biggest one would be… _not_ doing something" you say.

"Uh, uh. If you want that B you gotta work it. Details" she's quick to reply.

"I mean… I just wish I had said something when I had the chance. Like…saying what I wanted and going after it. I guess it would've ended badly anyways with me leaving and me…being me… and she… being well…Chloe. But I can't help but regret not doing something or at least trying to. Like sometimes I just wish we had the opportunity to have that awkward conversation about feelings so that she could reject me. But maybe… just maybe… there could have been a slightly chance of her feeling the same thing for me. And we could've had _that_ thing you know. The falling in love moments… and then the nasty break-up moment. And then we could've moved on, you know. _I_ could move on. Because I had it and then I lost it… but at least I had it. I guess what I'm trying to say is that my biggest regret is not having closure" you finish with that. You feel like you're out of air. Santana looks at you with knowing eyes.

"Yeah. I know exactly what you mean. Congratulations Mitchell, you passed with a B plus" she says as she grabs her second shot glass and drinks the whole thing in a fraction of a second like she usually does. Then she's leaving. Probably to get more drinks but this time you will absolutely pass. You're both emotionally exhausted, with all this heart to heart mojo going on, and drunk.

You start making your way towards the bar to find Santana. You really want to help her and all but by this point you don't think Brittany and company are going to show up and if they do, you are pretty sure that you're too drunk to _not_ mess up. You look around but there's no sign of the brunette. Suddenly the music stops and everyone starts to face the little stage at the back of the room. Then you notice a woman on the stage that looks exactly like Santana. Oh _shit._

"Hello everybody. I would like for my midget friend to join me on this one" you hear Santana's voice blast through the speakers. Oh, _shit_. She's pointing at you so inevitably everyone turns around to stare at you and with that you feel the heat and tension that comes with being on the spotlight burning your face and basically your whole body. _Shit._

"Come on Beca, get your tiny ass up here"

And if this were any other occasion, you would've waved your hand and casually retired to the darkest corner of the room or went on with your business like you didn't even knew they were talking to you. And if you had, perhaps, less alcohol in your system, you wouldn't even consider the idea of getting up there. And maybe if this were any other person asking, you would've hated them for doing this to you. But you don't. You don't hide and you don't hate Santana for it. Instead, you find yourself walking towards the stage as people cheer and whistle among you. You grab the microphone that Santana is handing you, and you stand next to her. You think about the last time you were on a stage. You remember it perfectly. The lights, the crowd, the Bellas, _Chloe_. And you recall that it was also the last time you sang in front of an audience. God, _what are you doing_.

"I'm going to fucking kill you" you whisper to Santana out of habit. But of course, she sees right through you and knows that you're not mad. You don't even know what you're feeling right now.

"Trust me. From our little girl talk just now, I could tell that you need it. Closure, I mean. And I might not be the right person but I guess I'll have to do for tonight" says Santana with a wink and then she's pointing her finger at the DJ. The track starts playing. You recognize the song. _Of course_. Now you get what Santana is trying to do here. She wants you to sing your heart out. It's ridiculous. As if by singing you could just magically fix everything that you broke. It's funny, actually, that you can't help but think that the whole situation is just so... _Chloe._ You can practically imagine the redhead dragging you to a stage to sing about your feelings. The thought alone suddenly warms your heart. You can also imagine the girl singing in a stage about her feelings, about how you broke her heart. Of course, none of that happened because you never got the chance to experience this things with Chloe. You never told her that you loved her, at least not the way you wanted to tell her, not in a way in which she could notice your real feelings for her.

" _Come up to meet you_

 _Tell you I'm sorry_

 _You don't know how lovely you are"_

Santana sings the first verses and then she stares at you. She stares at you. _Oh, shit._ Your hands are shaking. You look at the screen in front of you to read the lyrics as if you didn't know the words by heart. You put the microphone close to your face.

" _I had to find you_

 _Tell you I need you_

 _Tell you I set you apart_

 _Tell me your secrets_

 _And ask me your questions_

 _Oh, let's go back to the start_

 _Running in circles; coming up tails_

 _Heads on a science apart"_

You signal Santana to take the chorus. You're not shaking anymore, at least not physically but certainly something inside you is trembling.

 _"_ _Nobody said it was easy_

 _It's such a shame for us to part_

 _Nobody said it was easy_

 _No one ever said it would be this hard_

 _Oh, take me back to the start"_

Santana is now looking at you, like she's making sure you're ready to break in. You think for a second about how she just nailed that chorus. You take a breath. You close your eyes, that are a little glassy, _weird_ , and then you try to let it all out without, you know, letting it _all_ out.

 _"_ _I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

 _Pulling your puzzles apart_

 _Questions of science; science and progress_

 _Do not speak as loud as my heart_

 _Tell me you love me_

 _Come back and haunt me_

 _Oh, and I rush to the start_

 _Running in circles, chasing our tails_

 _Coming back as we are_

 _Nobody said it was easy_

 _Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_

 _Nobody said it was easy_

 _No one ever said it would be this hard_

 _I'm going back to the start"_

As you finish the song, you open your eyes. Realizing, just then, that you had them closed. People are clapping and cheering. Santana is looking at you with a smirk but at the same time with such gentleness, like she just proved a point but it's also moved by whatever just happened. You feel emotional and you can see in her eyes that she is too. Maybe she picked this song for a reason, maybe she herself used it for closure at some point. You sang that whole last part by yourself. You were waiting for Santana to break in but she didn't, so you let yourself give _in._ You've never been good at expressing your feelings. You're not good with words, at least not with _those_ words that carry with them a whole lot of feelings. In that, and in a lot of aspects in your life, music has been your ally. Music talks _for_ you, it talks _to_ you. Maybe you were right, maybe doing this was ridiculous and not at all helpful. But maybe, Santana was right too. Okay, not maybe, she was, in a way, right. Because you sang to yourself, and you sang to Chloe, even when she wasn't there. Even when she'll never know about the feelings that you had -and still have- for her, you kind of let them all out tonight in that stage, through music, that was precisely the one thing that led her to you.

"Well that was a plot twist. Who knew alt-girl could sing _and_ had a heart" Santana says as she chuckles and grabs your arm to lead you out of the stage and into the bar. You smile at her comment after she's turned around and you follow her through the crowd of people that are giving you both compliments for the performance. Santana stops suddenly and you walk to stand beside her. When you look at the two figures standing in front of Santana, you're the one to stop abruptly. You stop. Your breathing stops. Your heart stops. Everything _stops_.

"Hi, San. Wow, you guys that was awesome" speaks the tall blonde in front of Santana. You hear her voice like she's talking from miles away and it's not because of the music but because you're feeling like you could faint.

"So, this is Santana" Brittany speaks to the woman besides her, who's staring right back at you.

"And this is her friend, Beca" Brittany says pointing at you.

"So, guys, this is…"

" _Chloe_ " you interrupt. You can't tell if it came as a whisper or as a yell. Because you feel like it came as a cry for help, as if you've been waiting for so long to say her name, to see her -you have- and maybe everyone saw it that way too because now the four girls are staring at you.

"Oh, cool, so you guys know each other. Less time breaking the ice and more time partying." Brittany is the one to break the silence and then she's dragging all of you to the bar. Santana grabs your arm and drags you to a corner.

"What the _fuck_ was that. Tell me that there are two Chloe's in your life" Santana says to me.

There aren't.


End file.
